


It's Not Like It Means Anything

by ScumdogSnev



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumdogSnev/pseuds/ScumdogSnev
Summary: Over a seemingly uneventful weekend at the Jeremiah household, Marco sees something pretty major that he's not sure what to make of.





	It's Not Like It Means Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fic for this show. I didn't want to do anything too ambitious for the cherry pop like a multi-chapter epic, but I didn't want to do some rushed drabble, neither.

Staring at the ceiling for who knows how many hours, Marco wants nothing more than to slowly torture his friends.

After a heated game of Twisted Metal, Spinner and Sean (who came in second and first place respectively) came up with the sadistic idea that he should sleep on the floor for the night, given that he placed last. Craig, after laughing his ass off at Marco’s punishment, called dibs on his bedroom as Sean gunned for the recliner. Spinner, wondering why the winner didn’t go for the couch, contented himself with the cheese stained furniture.

Sure, Marco isn’t as strong as them, but strength doesn’t matter when you know your way with a kitchen knife. Slice their dicks up like his dear mother would with fresh mortadella that she’d then lovingly serve to her boys.

The shorter boy mentally curses himself for thinking about his attractive friends’ penises, and then mentally curses himself again for finding them attractive. Eventually calming down, he concludes that his thoughts are just the effects of puberty working its black magic on him. They don’t mean anything.

However, it’s not his interesting thoughts that are keeping him awake. No, it’s those god awful noises coming from his fellow sleepers. In fact, they’re not sleepers more so than human lawnmowers with everlasting batteries.

Marco sneers at Spinner, whose mouth is wide open as he damn near gargles in his sleep. Rolling over on his other side, he notices that the recliner is empty.

He’s not sure whether to focus on the fact that the glutton can snore that loudly on his own or the fact that despite Sean’s absence, the bathroom doesn’t appear to be occupied. Just as he ponders where to look first, he briefly hears some kind of wooden creaking noise. Given that he hasn’t been able to sleep since he laid down on the floor, he sets out to learn what Sean’s up to.

Marco’s back hurts like hell, but he still tries his best to tiptoe up the stairs without tumbling down and possibly dying in an embarrassing fashion that would cause his friends to laugh even harder at him than ever before. As he finally makes it to the second floor, he notices that the door to Craig’s bedroom is barely open.

It’s not what he thinks.

He gulps as his heartbeat accelerates. Breathing deeply, he edges closer to the door.

It won’t be what he thinks.

Sean could be the kind of guy to pull a prank on someone, but there’s no way that he’s the kind of guy who...

It can’t be what he thinks.

Taking one last deep breath, Marco gingerly nudges the door wider.

It’s nothing like what he thought it would be.

In the faint blue light illuminating the bedroom, he can make out Craig splayed out on the bed, the blanket almost falling off his slowly heaving chest while Sean studies him.

Marco also notices that Sean’s jeans and underwear are absent, their place being taken by a clenched fist as his other hand gently approaches Craig’s bare torso.

It takes a tremendous amount of discipline for him to restrain himself from mimicking Sean’s movements as he desperately tries to look away. His mind is rattled and his soul feels guilty, but his body still says otherwise.

Marco knows that Sean’s been frustrated recently with the whole Emma ignoring him thing, so this could be a strange way of letting out his pent up feelings. Craig has a more feminine build than most guys at school, so it’s not _too_ weird. It’s kind of understandable, actually.

It’s really fucked up, however, when the object of your lust is sleeping.

Sean begins to pant as he speeds up his strokes, his free fingers ghosting over Craig’s pale stomach.

Now that Marco thinks about it, Craig is closer to Sean than any of the other boys, even Jimmy. In fact, he was hell bent on having Sean come over to his place for some reason to the point that he dismissed Jimmy’s unhappiness with his rival and pretty much told him to fuck off afterwards.

He always saw them happy and relaxed in each other’s company, joking and laughing; a rare sight when it comes to the shorter one of the two. Something else he notices is how defensive Sean can get of Craig whenever he feels that he is threatened in any way. The idea of him being overprotective of a guy who’s taller than him might be funny to someone, unless that someone finds himself unwillingly staring into a pair of piercing blue-grey eyes, sucked into the angry abyss within.

Not so hilarious anymore when your nose is bleeding.

Sean shifts his attention to Craig’s crotch as his hand moves closer to the waistband of his pyjama pants, but suddenly jolts when he hears Craig let out a low moan.

Marco, still struggling with his erection, looks at Sean staring at his best friend.

He thinks of the times they held each other’s gazes, their conversations that he overheard about Craig’s father; his usual death glare was slightly altered with what seemed to be concern whenever they talked about him.

The muscular boy sighs as he lets go of his penis and slips his boxers back on before softly kissing Craig on the lips.

“Holy shit,” Marco whispered to himself.

Sean’s head tilts up upon hearing the comment, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his spectator as he puts his jeans back on and pulls the blanket back onto the object of his affection. He cautiously walks towards Marco as the latter backs away.

“So... I guess you’re finally over Emma, huh?”

Silence.

“Hey, Sean?”

The slightly taller boy raises one of his bold eyebrows.

Marco stutters: “If you feel that way about Craig, then why don’t you tell him? I mean, why would you just go into his room in the middle of the night and--”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Still cold as ice, even when he’s in love.

Sean carefully walks down the flight of stairs, Marco nervously following suit.

\- -

Marco looks out the car window in a futile attempt to ignore Spinner’s rancid stench. He wishes that he could ride shotgun, but there was not a chance in hell that he was going to argue with Sean on that one.

He doesn’t question anything Sean does anymore. Not when he’s tugging on Craig when they win the Kid Elrick tickets, neither when he’s staring Joey down while the older man is yelling at the foursome for their joyride. Even when Sean calls him a fag a few weeks later during a basketball game for staring at his bare chest, Marco doesn’t question it, despite taking offence at what he said.

Marco’s already taken that step forward towards figuring out his sexuality. He just wonders if Sean will ever take it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well done, dude, you made it through my first Degrassi fic!
> 
> Somehow!
> 
> I swear, this story turned out to be a lot more fucked up than I expected it to be...


End file.
